state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Enclaves
Enclaves are small communities scattered around the world. Their existance is pretty passive: They just sit in their bases and won't do anything interesting in particular, however they are useful for the player. You can trade with them, you can enlist their members as followers or you can even recruit one of them for your own community. About Enclaves Depending on the things you do your relationship with an Enclave can change. The following relationship levels can occour in the game (from worst to best): * Hostile Enclaves will attack you on sight. They can be hostile by nature or can turn hostile if you threaten them. * If you miss or refuse an opportunity to help an Enclave when they need it they'll either turn Cold or just leave the map. Cold enclaves won't attack you, but your presence will not be appreciated if you show up. * The standard Enclave status is Neutral. * Enclaves will become Friendly if you help them out when they need something. They'll buy your items for a better price. * After helping an Enclave several times, they will become Allied with you. Allied Enclaves will give you a discount on their wares, will give you better prices for your wares and will provide you with Enclave Benefits. After you become Allied with an Enclave, they will less likely to give you other missions in the future, but there's still a chance that they will. If you keep completing missions for already Allied Enclaves, they will reward you with additional Enclave Benefits. Enclaves can be sorted into two main categories: Regular and Special Enclaves. There's also a unique enclave called The Bounty Broker. Check out it's own separate page to find out more. Regular Enclaves Regular Enclaves don't have a set goal: They just exist. They're a group of people without any characteristics. Although they will ask for your help to do some errands or other tasks for them, they don't want to achieve anything big. Their only purpose is to provide the player with benefits if the player decides to work on becoming allies with them. Enclaves appear randomly, however you can also summon them by using the 'Find Other Survivors' radio command. Enclaves summoned by the radio command will always spawn with a Friendly relationship. Usually you only have to help these enclaves out once before they become Allied. Enclave Names * The Book Collector (tied to the Recover a Classic Personal Goal) * The Bystanders * The Cityfolk * The Defenseless Victims (tied to the Cops and Robbers mission) * The Featured Performers * The Foragers * The Free Folk * The Friendly Faces * The Gleaners * The Grocery Raiders * The Gunslingers * The Happy Campers * The Hoarders * The Homebodies * The Homesteaders * The Huddled Masses * The Huddled Victims (tied to the Cops and Robbers mission) * The Human Beings * The Humans * The Hungry Survivors * The Living Humans * The Local Talent * The Locals * The Looters * The Nearby Survivors * The Neighbors * The Newcomers * The Ones Who Made It * The Outbreak Survivors * The Outsiders * The Pioneers * The Rangers * The Remainders * The Remnants * The Residents * The Safety Seekers * The Scattered Survivors * The Scavengers * The Scroungers * The Searchers * The Settlers * The Squatters * The Strangers * The Streetfolk * The Survivors There are other enclave names too that usually hostile ones get. These can be found on the Hostile Survivors page. Military Enclaves There's also a rare version of Regular Enclaves called Military Enclaves. They behave and work like the regular ones, giving you the same missions, but these Enclaves have 3 military survivors in it, each of them having a military-related Trait. These Enclaves get the same names as the Ex-Military Survivors Special Enclave. Enclave Missions A Plague Sampler We need some Plague Samples for a project. This is a big request, but you've helped us before so I thought it was worth asking. The Enclave asks for 3 Plague Samples for some kind of project. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. A Whole New Base (A) We've been looking to move, but the place we have our eye on is pretty dangerous. Can you clear it out for us? The Enclave requests your help for clearing out an Infestation, because they want to move to the infested location. After destroying the Infestation the mission ends as they relocate their base there. Your relationship will also increase. A Whole New Base (B) We've been looking to move, but the place we have our eye on is pretty dangerous. Can you clear it out for us? The Enclave requests your help for eliminating a hostile enclave, because they want to move to their location. After killing the hostile survivors the mission ends as they relocate their base there. Your relationship will also increase. Backup Buddy I know we aren't exactly buddy-buddy, but I need some backup while I search a location nearby. The Enclave asks you to protect one of their members while they're looting a nearby location. Your task is to take the survivor to the location, defend them for a minute, then escort them back to their home. Your relationship increases after you complete the mission. Bullets for a Friend This is embarrassing to admit, but we're out of ammo. Got any to share? The Enclave asks for a rucksack of Ammo. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. Demand for Food It's hard to ask for help, but our cupboard is completely bare. Do you have any food you can give us? The Enclave asks for a rucksack of Food. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. Fill 'Er Up I don't suppose you have some extra fuel you could share? We'd be grateful. The Enclave asks for a rucksack of Fuel. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. Freak in the House Note: When this mission appears, it'll spawn a new Friendly Enclave on the map. An Enclave calls for help through the radio because they're under a zombie siege. You have 15 minutes to help them or they'll die to the siege. As you arrive, their location is filled with zombies. A Feral is also present in the mix. You have to defend their location for over a minute while also keeping at least one of the enclave members alive. After the mission ends, the Enclave becomes Allied with you. Freaky Feeling (A) A feral has started prowling around nearby. Could you get rid of it for us? The Enclave asks you to kill a Feral prowling around the area. Killing any Feral ends the mission and increases your relationship. Freaky Feeling (B) Enclave request The Enclave asks you to kill a Juggernaut roaming around the area. Killing any Juggernaut ends the mission and increases your relationship. Guns 'n' Guns We could really use additional firepower here. Do you have any spare guns to spare? The Enclave asks you to give them a gun. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. Heart to Heart (A) We've spotted a nearby plague heart, but we aren't equipped to destroy it. Could you take care of it? The Enclave asks you to destroy a plague heart. After you destroy it and return to report on your success, the mission ends and your relationship increases. Heart to Heart (B) Our scouts found another plague heart, but it's too much for us to deal with. Could you help? The Enclave asks you to destroy another plague heart. If you agreed to help, one of the Enclave members will start following you. After you destroy it, you must talk to your follower. The mission ends and your relationship increases afterwards. Infestation Concerns You think you can clear a spot of zombies for us? The Enclave asks you to clear out an infestation. If you agree to help, an Infestation will appear nearby. After you clear it out you must head back to them to report on your success. The mission ends and your relationship increases. Last Straw This mission only comes up if you threaten an enclave. You get 20 seconds to leave the area before the enclave turns hostile. Materials for Everyone I don't suppose you have some extra materials you could share? We'd be grateful. The Enclave asks for a rucksack of Materials. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. Meds Please If you could share some meds with your neighbor, we'd be in your debt. The Enclave asks for a rucksack of Meds. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. No Escape One of our members hasn't checked in lately. Can you go look for them? The Enclave asks you to find one of their missing survivors. Finding the survivor and getting them back to their Enclave ends the mission and increases your relationship. Power Up So it turns out we really need a Portable Generator. Do you have one to spare? The Enclave asks for a Portable Generator. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. The Only Cure We're basically tapped out on plague cure. Can you help us? The Enclave asks for a Plague Cure. If you give them what they need the mission ends and your relationship increases. Special Enclaves Special Enclaves have a set questline or predefined missions that they will give you. Completing missions for these enclaves can reward you with certain Enclave Benefits which are only obtainable through them. After completing their missions they might give you other regular enclave missions in the future. Special Enclaves in the game: * The Automechanics * The Boozehounds * The Cannibals * The Ex-Military Survivors * The Hospital Staff * The Pathetic Survivors * The Rude Survivors * The Zombie Hunters Category:Encounter Types